<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Designed To Love by louvacadoharry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666505">Designed To Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/louvacadoharry/pseuds/louvacadoharry'>louvacadoharry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Smut, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, Hate to Love, Interior Designer Louis, Maybe idk yet - Freeform, how did i forget that i-, i dont know what other tag to put, ok im done, pop star harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/louvacadoharry/pseuds/louvacadoharry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where you feel whatever your soulmate feels physically, Louis is an interior designer who was assigned to design the person he hates the most, the pop star Harry Styles' house. They've hated each other for no apparent reason. None of them expect each other to be their soulmates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Taylor Swift, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bad Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm not good at descriptions i know i'm sorry. i hope you enjoy this! i just wanna say that this all fiction and i want no hate. don't like it? click off. okay,, let's start now shall we?<br/>all the love,<br/>V xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis sat in his office, surrounded by files and loads of documents. He sighed, looking around him, finally saving his project and shutting his ipad off. He randomly took a file out of the huge pile in front of him. He opened it to see it was a contract he had yet to read. He decided to actually do it this time, his eyes scanning the pages, wrinkles of concentration spread across his forehead, his tongue poking out a bit. He looked up when he heard the door open and close to see his best friend and partner Zayn Malik walk in with two cups of coffee. </p><p>"There you go, Mister." Zayn handed Louis the warm cup of coffee, putting his down and taking off his coat and beanie. "Gosh it's so cold outside!" He shivered, rubbing his palms together and hanging his coat on the backrest of the chair. </p><p>"You leave tomorrow right?" Louis said, sipping his coffee. He saw Zayn sit on the sofa beside his desk. </p><p>"Yeah. Oh and by the way, the new project that I told you about?" Louis leaned his elbows on the table, looking at Zayn. "It's a big one. You cannot take any chances with this one." Zayn said seeing Louis nod. </p><p>"Who's it for?" Louis eyes Zayn when he chokes on his drink. "Why does that make me not want to do it?" </p><p>"Why are you surrounded by all these-" </p><p>"Who's it for, Zayn?"</p><p>"-files? You need to-" </p><p>"Who's this project for Zayn?" Louis said louder, giving Zayn a cold stare. </p><p>"Harry Styles." He said while fake coughing. </p><p>"Who?" </p><p>"Harry Styles?" He mumbled.</p><p>"For god's sake Zayn! Just tell me!" Louis sighed. </p><p>"Harry Styles!" Zayn finally said, loud and clear enough for Louis to hear. His breath hitched, blood rushing to his head at the mere mention of his name. </p><p>"Like, the Harry Styles that I hate so much?" Zayn nods. "The one that hates me back?" Zayn nods again. "That arrogant son of a bitch who basically shits money?" Zayn nods again.</p><p>"I'm not doing it! I could rip his head off! He drives me insane!" Louis gripped his hair in his hands. </p><p>"It's not my fault! Patrick told me to stay quiet about it! He said he would fire me if I told you who it was!" Zayn pouted. Louis charged for the door, slamming it with the wall. </p><p>"Louis! Louis! Wait!" Louis burst into Patrick's office, seeing him on the phone. </p><p>"Harry Fucking Styles? Really Pat? And you threatened him his job? You're not the Patrick i know!" Louis rambled. "You know i can't stand that man! Why would you- OUCH!" Louis squealed, rubbing his forehead. Zayn patted his back. "Why would you even think I would do it?" He continued when the pain stopped. </p><p>"It's good for your reputation, Louis. He is famous, I'm sure when people see you engaging with him and designing his house, you'll get so many more contracts that you deserve! I did it just for you, Louis! Oh and by the way, you can't tell me you're not doing it. Harry doesn't know it's you. You have a meeting with him at 5 today." </p><p>"But-" </p><p>"Your dismissed, Louis." Patrick waved at him dismissively. Louis let a deep breath out, walking into his office and rubbing his forehead. <br/>"God why is my soulmate so fucking clumsy? It's pissing me off-" </p><p>"What doesn't piss you off?" Zayn scoffed. </p><p>"Shut your mouth. Just because you've found Niall doesn't mean you can be mean to me." Louis sat on the couch, resting his elbows on his knows, burying his head in his hands. After a while of silence, he lifted his head to look at Zayn, on his phone. "Why can't I go to the conference? You can stay here and deal with Harry." Louis pouted. </p><p>"Because, it's a photography conference in my college. You don't even know how a camera works."</p><p>"Mind you we went to the same college. I know how a camera works." </p><p>"Yeah sure. Whatever."</p><p>"I'll do it. But not alone. I need someone to go with me." He looks up at Zayn. "Where's Pez?" </p><p>"Busy."</p><p>"Jenna?" </p><p>"Out of this country."</p><p>"Alex?" </p><p>"His wife's in the hospital, Louis. I told you that."</p><p>"What about Matthew?" </p><p>"He's with Jenna."</p><p>"Ugh, I'm not doing it alone. Please send Perrie with me. I need at least one of my best friends there to stop me from ripping him into pieces." Louis groaned.</p><p>"Okay, fine. I'll send her here in a few? That fine?" </p><p>"Yessss. Thank you, Z!!" Louis screeched, getting up to hug Zayn.</p><p>"Okay, now that's a no from me." Zayn dipped, making Louis fall to the floor, face first. </p><p>"Ouch. Sorry, soulmate. I guess i got my revenge." Louis laughed, rubbing his nose while laughing. He was dreading the evening. He had to mentally prepare himself to face that man. They really do hate each other to death. This was Louis' worst day of his life. He had decided that one thing. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello, Mr. Styles." Harry's assistant, Rachel, says in a sickeningly sweet voice. Harry thinks she's quite a nice person with nice work ethics but her voice sometimes makes him dizzy. One might think she drank gallons of honey to make her sound like that. </p><p>"Hi. What do I have to do today?" Harry turns around with a glass of scotch in his hand, taking a small sip. </p><p>"Sir, you have a meeting with Mr. Cowell at noon, then you have to be at the studio at one and then you can go home. You do have to meet the interior designer at five. That's all." Rachel scans through her iPad for anything else left to do. "That's all you have to do today." She smiles, closing her iPad. </p><p>"Do you have any idea where Taylor is?" Harry asks, pouring another drink in his empty glass.</p><p>"I'm here, darling!" He hears his girlfriend say as she walks through the door, her heels clicking loudly on the hard wood floor. "Haz, it's eleven in the morning, you shouldn't drink at this hour." She says, looking disappointed. Harry turns to dismiss Rachel, sighs and keeps his glass aside, grabbing Taylor by her hips when he hears the door open and close. He quickly pecks her lips, smiling a little. </p><p>"Can we have a date after you get home from the studio? Haven't had that in a while." She giggles like a fucking middle school girl. </p><p>"Tay, I told you, the designer will be there at five today. Not today yeah? You can hang out with Kendall today. I will take you to a proper date tomorrow." Harry sighs then smiles.</p><p>"But-" Harry shakes his head. "Fine. But you can't say no tomorrow." She pokes his chest. </p><p>"I promise, Taylor." Harry pecks her lips again. "I hope the designer is a good one. Although I told the company to send in their best, I have a feeling it's not gonna be that good." Harry shrugs, walking to the couch. </p><p>"Why do you need them anyway? This is nice. I like it." Taylor says, looking at the royal blue walls of the house, paintings hung up on the wall, the little details like the white fireplace, the rose gold stag hanging above it. Harry's house was practically like a palace. Lots of rooms, everything in the shades of royal colours and everything so much more expensive that what he used to have at his mothers house. He moved out when he was nineteen, set on becoming on pop star. </p><p>"I just want a change I guess. It looks too royal for me to live here. I feel like I shouldn't live here but the queen should. Gotta make everything more neutral." He shrugged, sitting down on the couch. </p><p>"I have to leave in fifteen minutes. You can get going, I think I'll leave early, there's traffic on the way, like always." He gets up and grabs his phone from the table and puts on his coat. </p><p>"Wait, you're leaving without a kiss?" Harry had shut the door before she completed her sentence. Harry knew this day was going to be a nightmare.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was now five in the evening. Louis had been mentally preparing himself to stay calm since this morning. Perrie stood beside him, waiting for him to knock on the door. Harry's house was like a palace, Louis noticed. The gate was huge, and so was the garden surrounding it. Decorating this house is going to take a long time. Louis sighed.</p><p>"Are you going to knock or not?" She says, irritated. </p><p>"No." Louis shrugged. Perrie reached out to knock on the door herself. "Why have you done that? I wasnt rea-" He was cut off by the door opening, revealing a woman probably in her early twenties. </p><p>"Hello, you must be the designers. Please come in, Mr. Styles will be here shortly. Please make yourself at home." The girl smiled, walking away. </p><p>They sat there awkwardly until they heard someone come down the stairs behind them. </p><p>"Hi. I'm glad you guys could make it. The weather is awful." Louis heard Harry laugh. Perrie got up, smiling. </p><p>"Perrie Edwards! Nice to meet you! Heard a lot about you!" Harry laughs, shaking her hand. </p><p>"You too!" Perrie smiled wide.</p><p>"Who's that?" Harry whispered, pointing to Louis. Louis smirked, getting up and turning around.</p><p>"Surprise, Harold! I hope you're happy to see me again!" Louis fake cheered. He saw Harry's darken.</p><p>"<em>You're</em> their <em>best?" </em> Harry frowned, pointing to Louis. </p><p>"Yeah I am actually, what are you going to do about it? Kick me out?" Louis smirked. </p><p>"Yes actually, I am about to do just that. Ms. Edwards can design my house for me." Harry folded his arms.</p><p>"Oh no no, you can't do that. You see, there are loads of paps outside waiting in disguise. I'm sure they'll get pictures of you kicking me out won't they?" Louis laughed. "Not so good for your reputation Mr. Styles." Louis tsked, shaking his head.</p><p>"Not so good for yours too, <em>Lewis</em>." Harry smirked, Louis was starting to get really furious.</p><p>"Oh yeah? Do it, coward." Louis gritted through his teeth.</p><p>"Louis! Be nice!" Perrie whispered. Louis rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Nice to <em>him?</em> No way in hell, Pez."  Perrie glared at him. "Ugh, fine. Let's get this over with as soon as we can." Louis rolled his eyes. "Do you have the construction map of this place?" </p><p>"Yeah, it's right there on the table." Harry pointed to the role of papers lying on the desk.</p><p>"Okay. Now, you need to show us the rooms to be decorated so we can get a better view and idea of what can fit where and all that." Louis sighed. </p><p>"Okay, then. The whole house is to be redecorated to be honest. Make it more neutral coloured." Louis scoffed as Harry spoke. "What are you scoffing for, Tomlinson? Any problem?" Harry glared at Louis. </p><p>"Yeah, you are the biggest problem." Louis squinted at him, shooting daggers at him. If looks could kill, Harry would be dead right there and then. </p><p>"Okay, can you stop with your banter and get to work?" Perrie glared at Louis, signalling him to stop. It was gonna be one hell of a day. Louis sighed, nodding.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Hate You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What colour do you want the walls to be?" Louis asked. They had just sat down after Harry had given them a house tour. Louis had a notepad open in front of him, pen clicking. </p><p>"I'm not really sure." Harry shrugged. Louis refrained from shaking his head but god knows he wanted to. "Do you have a catalog or something?" He looks at Perrie, not even acknowledging Louis' glare. </p><p>"Yeah!" Perrie reached out to take her bag, searching through it for the book of shades they had. "Here you go." Perrie said, handing him the thick book when she had found it. Harry scanned through it, biting the inside of his cheek. He stopped at a few but then shook his head, flipping the pages. He kept doing that for about ten minutes and Louis was getting impatient. Harry stopped at another shade but then again shook his head, flipping the page. </p><p>"Fucking hell just choose one already! It's been ten minutes!" Louis finally said, irritated. Harry's head snapped towards him, eyes dark. </p><p>"How about you shut up and let me choose? I'm gonna live here for probably rest of my life." Harry gritted through his teeth. </p><p>"Well, then, make it faster. I wanna go home." Perrie elbowed him in the ribs, telling him to shut up. "Ouch." He whispered, glaring at her. Harry winced, feeling a blow to his ribs. He frowned then looked back at the book in his hands. He flipped another page and saw a shade of blue that stood out to him the most. </p><p>"How about this one?" He said, pointing to the colour and handing it to Perrie. </p><p>"Pearl White. Nice choice!" Perrie smiled. "Do you think we'll be able to work with this?" She looks at Louis, showing him the shade. Louis nods, biting his lip. </p><p>"Yeah, it's basically off-white. We have worked with that, Pez. It's a common choice." Louis smiled. "Do you want paintings in the house?" He looks at Harry. </p><p>"Yeah, of course." He nodded.</p><p>"Okay, do you want it textured or not? The paint I mean." Louis raised his eyebrows. </p><p>"Nope. Plain." </p><p>"The same paint for all rooms?" </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Even the studio room?" </p><p>"Uh, no, I want to keep it the way it is." Louis noted down everything Harry had said, clicking his pen shut. He took the construction maps and unrolled the map of the living room. </p><p>"Since the placement of things will effect the look of the room, I was thinking about changing the couch's texture and replace the material with a light blue cotton cloth, preferably grained?" He looks at Perrie. </p><p>"Don't you think the light blue will make the room look a little too bright?" Perrie bit her lip. </p><p>"Do you think so? We can add a center table and a rug contradicting the walls and maybe some plants?" He looks at Harry. </p><p>"It's fine with me." He said simply, shrugging.</p><p>"How about we let the couch stay this grey colour but just change the material? And then we can add some fluffy white rug and a wooden center table?" Perrie motioned to the place where the table could potentially go. </p><p>"Hmm, I quite like the sound of that." Harry said, nodding.</p><p>"I like that too." Louis smiled brightly, noting that down. "How do you want the couch to be arranged? We can keep it in an L shape, in front of the fireplace and fit the tv above it?" Louis raised his eyebrows at Harry, forgetting that they hate each other for his heads sake. </p><p>"What about the space beside the couch?" Harry pointed to the huge window to their right, opening straight to the backyard. Louis stared at it for a while, thinking about what he can do. </p><p>"How about we add two chairs to the left of the door and put some plant on the right? And change the curtains to blue and translucent white ones?" Perrie suggests.</p><p>"That won't block the way?" Louis looks at Perrie biting the inside of her cheek. She looks around the room to see two chairs near the fireplace. </p><p>"Do you mind if we-" She points to the chairs.</p><p>"No, not at all, please. I'll help you move them. Peter pan won't be able to lift them." Harry smirked, looking at Louis. </p><p>"Don't fucking call me that you frog! I do this for a living! Unlike you, just sit there all day and write your feelings down on paper." Louis grumbled. </p><p>"It's a hard job, Tomlinson. If you don't remember I used to write too." Perrie put her hands on her hips, glaring at Louis. </p><p>"You used to write?" Harry raised his eyebrows at Perrie, his mouth forming an 'o' when she nodded. </p><p>"I swear to god if you don't stop fighting I will leave you to do it all by yourself." She threatened. "Now help me move these chairs." Louis nodded, picking up one side of the chair while Perrie grabbed the other. They walked over to the window, settling the chair facing the front wall, the other chair facing the back wall. They stood back and took a look at the arrangement. "There. How does that look? A book shelf can go beside this one." She pointed to the chair to her left. "You like it?" She turns to Harry to see him nodding. </p><p>"I love it." Harry smiled wide. That was probably the first time Louis had saw Harry smile genuinely. Louis cleared his throat.</p><p>"Do you want to move these back or-"</p><p>"No, keep them like that please." Harry said before Perrie could finish. </p><p>"Lets get to the master bedroom now shall we?" Louis said, unrolling the map and sitting down on the couch again. </p><p>"Uh, sure." Harry said, sitting down beside Perrie. </p><p>"So-" Louis' phone rang, interrupting him. "Excuse me." He took it out to see it was Zayn. He picked it up, walking to the other end of the room. </p><p>"Hello?" Louis answered. </p><p>"<em>I'm at the airport. Those fuckers called me in early. I'm kind of running late so I'll call you when I'm there." </em>Zayn said, breathless.</p><p>"God, they always do this but okay, just call me when you guys land, yeah?" He heard a 'okay, bye, love you.' before the line went dead. He sighed, walking back to the couch. When he was walking back he felt his index finger being cut open. It felt like a paper cut. </p><p>"Ouch, fuck!" He screeched, shaking his hand. He heard Harry hiss, clutching his index finger, blood gushing out of it. </p><p>"Louis? You okay?" Perrie looked at Louis and then back at Harry. She realised they both were holding the same finger. Her eyes widened but she decided to stay silent. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine!" Louis said, standing beside the couch, his eyes wide. </p><p>"First-aid box is in the first drawer of that shelf." Harry pointed, putting his finger in his mouth. Louis felt warmth around his finger, right where it was hurting. He decided to ignore it, taking the first aid box and handing it to Perrie. She took a band-aid out and wrapped it around Harry's finger. Just as she did that, Louis felt like she was wrapping it around his finger. He frowned. There's no way..</p><p>"Are you done being a baby? Can we continue now?" He shook his head, sitting down, ignoring the sting in his finger. </p><p>"I'm not a baby but whatever." Harry mumbled, nodding. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, we're done here. I'll email you the graphics tomorrow and you can tell me the changes you want to make." Louis said, "Oh, and I hate you. Bye, Harold. See you on Monday." Louis waved, flipping him off and walking straight to his car.</p><p>"Who does he think he is?" Harry gritted.</p><p>"Trust me, he can be worse." Perrie chuckled.</p><p>"Oh, I know. Trust <em>me."</em>  Harry laughed. "Have a good night. It was so nice to meet you." Harry smiled, waving. </p><p>"You too, Mr. Styles." Perrie smiled.</p><p>"Oh no, it's Harry. Please." Harry laughed. Perrie giggled, "Okay." She walked back to Louis' car, getting into the passangers seat. "What was with the screeching?" She asked.</p><p>"Me soulmate hurt themselves again apparently. I don't want to talk about it." Louis said, driving off. The only question stuck in his head was 'Why did I feel the paper cut and the band-aid? It probably was just a coincidence. There's no way its true.. Is it?', all through the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I'm Here!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis woke up to the sun shining in his face and someone shouting at him to get him. He groaned, pulling a pillow over his head. </p><p>"Wake up you fucker!" The girl chuckled, poking his side. Louis' eyes shot open wide when he recognized the voice. He threw the pillow to his side, sitting up straight to see a girl with rose gold hair and the blue eyes that he knew so well.</p><p>"Lottie, what the fuck?!" Louis' jaw dropped to the floor. He shot himself at her, hugging her tight. "Lottie, oh my god! You're here! What the fuck?! How? When? What?" Louis squealed, hugging his sister tighter. Lottie laughed into his shoulder, rubbing his back. </p><p>"I was here for work, they told me to stay in a hotel until I find a house. Why live in a hotel when your brother lives five blocks away?" She laughed, dodging the pillow Louis threw at her. </p><p>"I feel used." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and pouted. "Wait.. five blocks away.. don't tell me you-" </p><p>"I got the contract, Lou." She chuckled when Louis, once again, hugged her squealing like a little child. "Is it okay if I stay here until I find a rental apartment?" She asked her now wide awake brother. </p><p>"No, it's not!" Louis teased. Lottie's mouth formed an 'o' shape, now throwing the pillow at her brother twice as hard, hitting him right in the face which caused him to stop laughing in a second. "You don't need to find an apartment, dot. You can stay here as long as you want." He smiled, happy that his sister is here. "Wait.. what time is it?" Louis searched around for his phone, looking under his sheets. </p><p>"It's five minutes to eleven. Why?" Lottie frowned as Louis cursed and got up, throwing clothes on the bed. </p><p>"Shit shit shit shit shit.." Louis closed the came out of the closet holding up two shirts. "Which one?" </p><p>"Erm, black." She said, pointing to the black button up in Louis' hand. "Where are you going?" </p><p>"Don't scream, but, to Harry's." Louis paused his pacing, scratching his head. </p><p>"Y-you mean THE Harry Styles? The one that you hate and the one that hates you right back? The one that I have a stan account for on twitter on?" Lottie stood up, eyes wide. </p><p>"Uh, yeah.Hey, you didn't tell me about the account!!" He nodded. Lottie's face paled. </p><p>"Out of topic, Louis! Focus! Why are you going there?" She squeaked out. </p><p>"Because I have to design his house?" </p><p>"And you haven't told me this for what reason?!" </p><p>"Uh, I don't know?" </p><p>"I'm fine. I'm good. My brother is working with my favorite person in the world. I'm good. Yep." Lottie nodded, carefully sitting back down. </p><p>"Come on, let it out. I know you want to." He sighed. </p><p>"Let out what? I'm good Louis." He raised her eyebrows at her. She burst out screaming rubbish Louis couldn't understand. He knew this would go on for a while. </p><p>"As much as I would like to stay and watch you scream, I have a nightmare to attend to. Keep screaming, I'm gonna go get ready." He said, shutting the door to the bathroom. He smiled, brushing his teeth. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay but you have to tell me <em>everything</em> when you get home." Lottie said, watching Louis rush to his car, shouting out an 'okay'.</p><p>God, he was so late. Perrie and the workers might already be there. How professional Louis. He was so sure Harry was going to fuss about it when he got there. He was sure he would say "Oh Tomlinson, Are you always late or is it just you being a dickhead? I'm sure you did it on purpose cause you know it annoys me. I can call your company and get you fired right this moment. I hope you know that." </p><p>About fifteen minutes later, he pulled up to Harry's house, knocking on the door, swinging from his heel to his toe. He saw Perrie as soon as the door was open. </p><p>"Oh, hi! Where's the popstar?" He says, walking in the house to see the painters sand papering the walls. </p><p>"At the studio? He has his duties." Perrie smiles. </p><p>"Yeah well, I'm not gonna have much entertainment then. I want someone to piss off. You don't get pissed off." He huffed. </p><p>"Just say you want him here cause you miss him and I'll be on my way." Perrie folded her arms on her chest and raised her eyebrow at Louis. </p><p>"Who says I miss that dickhead? I just want to piss him off every chance I get. I hate him so much, why would I miss him?" Louis rolled his eyes. "On another note, Lottie is here, she got the contract and Zayn and Niall on their way home, so life's good." Louis grinned. </p><p>"That's amazing! I haven't seen her in so long! Can we hang out when we're done here? Me, you and Lottie?" Perrie blinked rapidly, pouting. </p><p>"Uh okay. I'd love that, yeah." Louis smiled. "Let's get to work now shall we? Get this day over with?" </p><p>"Yes please!" Perrie chuckled, walking up to the person covering furniture up and helping him. </p><p>Louis sighed, rolling up the rugs. And just so you know, Louis didn't think about Harry. Not once. He really didn't. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Friends?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, George, can you put the paint on properly so it's even, please?" Louis tapped the man on the shoulder. "Look here,it's looking a bit patchy." He points to a segment of the wall. "Hand me the roller, please?" Louis moved his hand forward, asking for the roller. George handed it to him, looking at him like he saw a ghost. Louis saw the mans face and chuckled. "Relax mate, it's okay. We're all human." He patted him on the shoulder. "You should do it like this." He moved the roller lightly but firmly on the blob of paint, moving it downwards and upwards in long strokes."The small strokes make it clump together, so, long strokes and firm pressure is the way to go. You should keep the pressure consistent so the paint comes off in a more even manner." He handed the roller back to the man who stared at the wall, nodding. He proceeded to paint the wall like Louis had shown him. "Good job!" He patted his back, smiling widely. He turned around to see a curly headed man staring at him. He jumped, not expecting to see him there. </p><p>"What are you doing here? God, you scared me, twat!" Louis said, placing his hand on his chest, trying to calm his racing heart.</p><p>"It's my house, Louis. You're so kind to others. Why can't you be so kind to me?" Harry said playfully.</p><p>"Because i hate you? Thought you already knew that, Styles." He squinted at him.</p><p>"No, I did. I was just wondering." Harry shrugged, looking around. "Looks.... decent." Harry turned his head when he heard a gasp come from Louis.</p><p>"Is Harry Edward Styles really saying that? What have you done to Harry?!" Louis gasped.</p><p>"Well-" Harry started but out of the corner of his eye he saw a ladder falling down. "Louis!" He grabbed Louis' arm, pulling him out of the way. </p><p>"Ouch!" Louis shrieked, Harry's hold hurting him. He heard the thud of a ladder and his eyes widened. </p><p>"Who put that there?!" Harry shouted. </p><p>"I-i'm so sorry. I just went to get some paint. I-I tried to hold it but it had already fallen. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." A girl, Kelsey, came rushing forward, bowing her head down.</p><p>"Hey, love. Look at me." Louis said, softly. Kelsey looked at him with teary eyes. "It's okay. I'm not hurt. See?" He says, motioning to himself. </p><p>"But-" Harry started. </p><p>"Shush." Louis whispered. "It's okay. Shit happens. Are you hurt? Did you get hurt while stopping it?" He asked, softly.</p><p>"N-no." She says, hiding her wrist behind her back. </p><p>"Nope. None of the hiding bruises thing." He says, shaking his head. "Show me your wrist." She slowly brought her wrist forward, holding it in the air. "Hmmm, it looks bad. I'll get you some ice, and then you can go home. Okay? You can stay at home, until this gets better, okay?" He says, smiling. </p><p>"B-but I can do it. It's my-" </p><p>"You can't. I won't let anyone work while they're hurt. I'll still pay you the same so you don't need to worry about that." He smiled. </p><p>"No, it'll make me feel bad. Please cut it out-" Kelsey shakes her head. </p><p>"No arguments. Sit there, I'll be back, okay?" He says, Kelsey nodding her head and pouting like a puppy knowing she had lost the argument. All the while, Harry's eyes were soft, a smile plastered on his face. This Louis is so different. So gentle, so kind, so nice. Harry thought maybe Louis wasn't as bad as he thought he was. </p><p>"Can you come with me?" Louis whispered. Harry nodded, following Louis downstairs and into the kitchen. </p><p>"Thank you." Louis sighed, as he pulled the ice bag out of the freezer.</p><p>"For?" Harry looked puzzled.</p><p>"Pulling me aside on time. But why did you shout so loud? She got so scared, Harold." He looks at Harry, expressionless.</p><p>"I don't know. Let me get that." He reached forward for the ice bag but felt his arm hurt. "Ow, what-" He looked down at his arm to see two faint fingerprints on there. His eyes widened. There was no way. It was right where he had held Louis. </p><p>"What?" Louis looked at him, confused. </p><p>"Weird question, can I pinch you? Just a little?" Harry cleared his throat.</p><p>"What? No, why would you do that?" </p><p>"Okay, I'll pinch myself then." Harry moved his hand toward his other arm and pinched hard. Louis jumped up, letting out a squeak, rubbing his arm. His eyes widened. So, he was right. </p><p>"Oh my god, no, no! No! I refuse to accept that." Louis looked at Harry, snatching the ice pack from his hand.</p><p>"Wait! Don't you run, Tomlinson!" Harry stood in front of the kitchen door. "Your arm. It probably looks like mine. I'm sorry for grabbing it so hard." He says, pointing to Louis' arm. </p><p>"It's whatever." Louis said, trying to escape. Harry grabbed him and held him in place. </p><p>"You listen to me, and you listen to me good. No matter how much we hate each other, we can't keep running from each other forever." Harry said.</p><p>"Watch me, bitch." Louis said, wriggling to free himself. "Let me go!" He repeated over and over, hitting Harry. </p><p>"Are you quite done? You're gonna hurt the both of us. Thank the lords I'm wearing a fucking coat." Harry says when Louis stops, huffing. </p><p>"Okay fine! Say what you wanna say. I need to get this upstairs." Louis sighed, rolling his eyes. </p><p>"We need to start to not hate each other. I hate your guts, and vice versa but that doesn't change the fact that we're meant to be together at some point. So let's just.. not hate each other." Harry said, looking at Louis. </p><p>"So you expect me to just wake up tomorrow and not hate you?" Louis asked.</p><p>"No, but at least we can try to become friends. Tomorrow's Sunday and I'm free. We can go out for lunch. If you want." Harry scratched his head. Louis bit the inside of his cheek, thinking.</p><p>"Okay fine. But if we still hate each other after this, we'll have to live alone forever cause it's illegal to marry anyone other than your soulmate." Louis huffed.</p><p>"Whoever made that law, is a huge fucking dickhead." Harry sighed, looking down.</p><p>"You can let me go now." Louis whispered.</p><p>"Oh, right sorry." He released Louis, the boy springing on his feet and running upstairs. He stopped midway, "Tomorrow, one pm, rosewood diner.", and continued to run. Harry laughed to himself, "Always running around." and walking up to the library. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. What Do I Do?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zayn was in the kitchen with Niall cooking dinner when Louis barged in, screeching and shouting. It wasn't anything new for Zayn and Niall. They heard a thud, knowing Louis had fallen. </p><p>"Zayn! Help me!" Louis said when he spotted Zayn, walking towards him instantly. </p><p>"Hi Louis." Niall said from where he stood. </p><p>"Hi." Louis breathed out, urgent. "You have to help me." Louis gulped.</p><p>"What did you do now?" Zayn asked, turning his head towards Louis. </p><p>"He's my fucking <em>soulmate</em>." Louis squeaked. Zayn raised an eyebrow at him. </p><p>"Who exactly are you talking about?" Zayn asked.</p><p>"Harry Edward Styles is my soulmate." He said, voice low and careful. </p><p>"What?!" Niall and Zayn shouted together, mouths wide open and eyes wide. "How? What? When? What?" Zayn stammered, looking confused. </p><p>"Yeah, do that for three more hours and you'll probably be close to what I'm feeling." Louis sighed. "We were talking and then a ladder was about to fall on me so Harry pulled me aside which I'm surprised he did cause he <em>loves</em> seeing me in pain and he would've enjoyed seeing me die but when we went to get an icepack for Kelsey cause she had hurt her wrist, Harry lifted his arm to take the icepack from me his arm hurt so he looked down and there were these" He pointed to his arm, his rolled up sleeve now revealing the little marks. "And then he asked if he could pinch me and I said no and asked why he wanted to do that so he said that he would pinch himself then and I felt the pinch on my arm too! I just blabbered 'no' a lot of times and tried to run away but he caught me and told me that we have to stop hating each other and I've never wanted to punch him more but I knew I'd get hurt too so I didn't but now I have to hangout with him tomorrow and you know what the worst thing is?" Zayn shook his head. "I felt a little giddy after we went upstairs and he kept staring at me. I was <em>smiling</em> because <em>he</em> was looking at me." Louis rubbed his face. </p><p>"Do you like him already?" Niall wiggled his eyebrows. </p><p>"Shut it, Ireland. I don't like him." He glared at Niall. "Yet." He whispered.</p><p>"I heard that." Zayn said. "What are you gonna do now? You won't have entertainment." Niall said, laughing.</p><p>"Niall I swear to god-" He threatens, Niall throwing his hands in the air. "And that's why I came to you guys. What should I do?" Louis pulled his hair. </p><p>"I think you should at least try to like him, if not as a soulmate but as a human being. You hate his existence and you need to stop that. He's not that bad of a person." Niall shrugged. </p><p>"Yeah, he's right. I've met a few times and he was a decent person." Zayn shrugged. </p><p>"He is not a decent person, Z. You need to get yourself checked." Louis huffed. Zayn raised his eyebrows at him. "What?"</p><p>"That. That is what you need to stop doing." Niall said.</p><p>"Doing what?" Louis was confused.</p><p>"You picking out his mistakes and bad qualities. Start seeing good in him, Lou. Trust me. He has like three bad qualities." Niall shrugs.</p><p>"How do you know that?" Louis squinted.</p><p>"I've met a few of his mates a long time ago and they said he seems to be a bit stone hearted to the people he doesn't really know but once he gets to know you, he is an amazing person. He's kind and considerate." Niall said, nodding his head. Louis listened intently. </p><p>"Why is he stone hearted at first then? Can't he just be nice?" Louis frowned.</p><p>"That is his story to tell, not mine. Don't ask him about it. Let him come to you. Please don't ask him about it." He said, pity clear on his face. That made Louis more curious but he didn't want to hurt Harry severely either so he decided he would keep his mouth shut. He drived home in silence, pulling on his lips, mind in a cluster of thoughts. </p><p>
  <em>What am I gonna do? </em>
</p><p>He thought as he opened the door to his house just to see something he didn't expect. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Help Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house was a mess, the sofas were scratched, there was toilet paper everywhere, feathers were flying around from the pillows, the pillow covers were scratched open, there was a huge stain on the carpet and there was Lottie standing beside a small kitten licking its paw. Louis looked at Lottie like he was going to snap her head off so naturally Lottie backed up a little, holding one pillow that had stayed safe. "I can explain, Lou. Please don't kill me." Lottie said, walking backwards. </p><p>That made hell break loose on the house. Louis looked like the devil, you can almost see the smoke come out his ears and his skull burn.</p><p>"What have you done to this house?!" Louis shouted, taking the pillow from the sofa and throwing it at his sister's face, the feathers flying around. </p><p>"I can explain! Just let me explain!" Lottie shouted back, scared to see her brother so angry. Not that she hasn't seen him angry before, it was just his voice that scared her. His voice had never gotten like that. </p><p>"Okay then! Explain! What caused this?!" Louis screamed. "And it better be good or you are going out along with this kitten." Louis raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>"W-well I saw her on the street and a boy was hitting her with a stick and she was very hurt so I told the boy the kitten was mine and to call his mum. When I told his mum what had happened, she apologized a lot and took us to the vet to see if her son had done any internal damage to her, which thank god there's none. They went home and I couldn't leave her alone cause I didn't want her to go through that again so I brought her home. I was just disinfecting the scars but she freaked out and did this. I'm so sorry, I'll pay for everything just don't kill me." She looked down to where the kitten was but she was gone. The cat had walked up to Louis and had fallen asleep on his foot. "Or her." Lottie whispered, pointing to the cat. Louis looked down to see the cat sleeping peacefully. He sighed, why do cats have to be so goddamn adorable? He bit the inside of his cheek, thinking, while Lottie stood still, not moving.</p><p>"Fine. You can keep her if you want to, but you're helping me clean all this mess. And don't worry about the furniture, I'll buy it myself." Louis said, keeping his low. He squatted down, picking up the sleeping cat and scratching her head. "Such a trouble maker aren't you?" He said, chuckling. "You did a good thing saving this one here by the way. I'm not mad about that at all." Louis pointed to the cat. </p><p>"Thank you." Lottie made a puppy face. "You're scary when you're angry." Louis barked out a laugh at that.</p><p>"Cliff is going to tackle her when we take her to Donny." Louis laughed. </p><p>"Yeah he is." Lottie laughed. They got to cleaning, Lottie getting the toilet paper and Louis getting the fuzz and feathers. Somewhere between the cleaning, Louis attacked his sister with the vacuum, chasing her around the house while the cat silently watched. It was quite funny if you ask Louis. But it was not so funny when Lottie tackled him and punched him the face. They were now sat on Louis' bed while Louis was on his laptop making designs for another project and Lottie lied on her front, on her phone. </p><p>"What happened at Harry's though? Tell me everything!" She sat up, intrigued. </p><p>"U-um nothing much. We just did work while Harry was up in the library." Louis stuttered. </p><p>"No no no, what <em>really</em> happened?" Louis decided it wasn't fair to hide that Harry was his soulmate so, he decided to tell her everything. And <em>that </em>was probably the worst  decision he had ever made. She started screeching like a cat. She paced around the room, shouting. Louis couldn't handle it anymore so he stood up and grabbed her shoulders, causing her to stop. </p><p>"Lottie, Lotts, stop. Gosh, are you gonna be that bad if you get to meet him?" Louis chuckled.</p><p>"Worse than this, trust me." She laughed, plopping down on the bed. "What are you gonna do?" </p><p>"That is a question I have yet to find the answer to." Louis sighed, staring at his wall. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. trying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! been a while isn't it? i'm sorry for being ia, i had no motivation whatsover to update and this chapter is so short. please dont hate me haha, i'll try to update as much as i can. thank you for reading! hope you're all well!<br/>all the love,<br/>alex [yes, alex, i changed my name ahah] xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night all Harry could think about was what he was gonna tell Taylor. He knew he had to sometime but he couldn’t quite get it through his own head yet. Louis William Tomlinson, the person he hates the most in this whole world, is his fucking <em>soulmate. </em>And he’s gonna have to not hate him in order to at least get along with him. And moreover Harry thinks it’s gonna be impossible to like him when he goes around with his sass and sarcastic comments. Eventhough it was Harry’s idea to try to get along, he’s not sure he was actually gonna be able to do it.</p><p>Harry sighed again, turning over and reaching for his phone. He opened up Liam’s contact and typed in a text.</p><p>
  <strong>Liam help what do I do? </strong>
</p><p>The reply came in within a second.</p><p>
  <strong>About what? What have you done this time?</strong>
</p><p>So Harry told him everything that had happened and all that he had said in a long paragraph. He also told him how he felt about the whole thing. Liam took some time to read it and understand and then carefully typed out a reply.</p><p>
  <strong>Well, if you want to do this then you’ve got to start getting used to his sarcasm and sass. I mean he was always like that wasn’t he? You have to just start getting used to his presence and try understanding him. He couldn’t be that bad. Try to see his good qualities too like you did tonight. He’s your soulmate, you’re meant to be together. And not as friends and you know that too. So just please be nice. Start to open up to him. He doesn’t seem like the guy that could hurt you. I’ve met him once and he is a really nice guy. Very kind, very understanding. You guys can do it. I know it. So don’t worry too much about it. You guys are meant to be okay? It’ll be alright. </strong>
</p><p>As Harry read that, he thought about how Louis was so nice about that girl, Kelsey, and how eventhough he could’ve got severe injuries, he understood that it was a mistake and that it was no ones fault. And in that same moment he decided that he was going to try and open up to Louis a little. Liam and Harry chatted for a while until Harry finally fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Louis was woken up to a cat kneading his tummy. He looked down to see the tiny kitten wearing a sweater. He laughed, scratching her chin. He sat up to see Lottie staring at him. He screeched, jumping up.</p><p>“What the heck are you doing here?!” He shouted.</p><p>“What does it feel like to be god’s favourite hm?” She squinted.</p><p>“What are you <em>talking </em>about?” He asks, confused, petting the cat again.</p><p>“Harry Edward Styles is your freaking soulmate!”</p><p>“And?!” Lottie scoffed at her brothers’ confused face. “To me he’s just a person who I’m designing hid house for who happens to be my soulmate. It’s not a big deal!” Louis laughed.</p><p>“You see sparkles? He thinks its not a big deal.” She talks to the cat, apparently now named sparkles.</p><p>“I’m gonna be late for work if I stay here with you guys so I’m just gonna go and get ready for one hell of a ride of a day.” He laughed, getting out of bed and scratching his head.</p><p>He put on his white shirt, buttoning it up and tucking it in his black skinny jeans. He looked in the mirror, fixing his fringe. He sighed, grabbing his keys and mumbling back a bye to his sister when he headed out. He knew he had to start to be a little nicer to Harry.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He knocked on Harry’s door, standing beside Perrie. The door opened, revealing Harry in a Gucci suit, as any other day, the boy smiling wide. That’s a new one. Harry Styles smiling? Pretty rare for Louis. They walked in, looking at the workers already working. Louis took off his coat, hanging it on the coat hanger, Perrie doing the same. Perrie noticed the changed atmosphere between Harry and Louis but she decided to stay silent as they continued with their work. Harry and Louis seemed to have shocked everyone when they were being nice to each other, the other workers looking at each other with confusion and wonder. Perrie just smiled, ignoring everything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>